Lustful Black Rose
by FlameStar66
Summary: Five males, Sora and Leon Leonhart, Zexion and Riku Norse, and Hayner Rosenkruez, have been haunted by deamons all their life. What they do not know, though, is that they were also watched by Angels. Five Angels who want in their pants...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Initiation

~Riku Norse~

The rumble of a motorcycle resounded through the alleyways, the noise the only sound in the quiet of the early evening. As it pulled around the corner to a beat up apartment building, the driver winced; he did not want to go in, knowing that tomorrow he'll be living on the streets again. The motorcycle sat there, hovering between the parking spot and the road. Riku sighed and maneuvered the bike around, thinking, 'I'm out anyways. Might as well start looking for some other place to stay at for a week and get kicked out again. Besides, I've got all my shit with me; no need to go in there.'

As he was driving down the main road, a deep voice that only he could hear spoke up. "No one wants a gay in their home. Face it, Riku; you will always wind up alone, left for me to chip away at. Might as well give up and let me have that beautifully pure soul to corrupt and covet." Riku did not bother to reply. He knew gays were resented in this city, yet he didn't even care. Hell, one of his coworkers, a nineteen year old brunette by the name of Leon, was gay, just not open about it...

Wait. Leon was complaining today that those rooms he had for rent were not being rented out. Maybe he could swing by their place later to check it out.

Down one of the alleyways he passed, a fight broke out. Hearing the clamor, and knowing who one side of the fight would be, Riku turned around and sped over to it. He cut off the engine, hopped off, and ran to the opening, just to find the gang that he knew would be fighting beating up on a younger teenager. Xemnas showed up behind the leader and whispered into his ear. He then turned around and spotted Riku. 'Ah, shit. I was hoping to not get into this quite yet.' He settled into a defensive stance as the bigger man charged at him. Riku dodged the barrage of punches and kicks, waiting until he could plant a well aimed kick to the fork of his legs. Unfortunately, the guy managed to pull out a blade. Just his luck.

~Zexion Norse~

Great. He pulled someone else into this. A glimpse of hope was dashed as the bigger man pulled his dagger out on the silverette in leather. Zexion used his ability to block three more punches before he decked one and kicked the air out of another of the two attacking him. The gang leader tried to wrestle the new man to the ground, but to no success. Before Zexion could get him from behind, the silverette managed to pull his own blade out, and knock the leader out with the handle. He stayed tense in a defensive position, hoping the other man does not notice him. The sixteen year olds eyes flickered over to a flash of pink that was the man that only he could see.

He tried to inch his way away, but that attracted the silverette's attention. "Hey, kid." Zexion cringed as the elder man walked closer until he was right in front of the bluenette. Instead of a punch in the gut, he felt a comforting hand on his head. "Good job. Never would have thought that you could take the twins out that fast." Zexion looked up at him with curious silver eyes. The elders aquamarine eyes softened a touch as he asked, "Got anywhere safe that you could stay at? No? Well, you can come with me if you want; I'm just passing through to look at a potential place to rent out of. It's in the outskirts, and I can figure out how to manage the rent for two rooms if you can't work. That okay?" Zexion thought for a minute, and then nodded curtly.

"Thanks. Most people would just ignore me. My name is Zexion Norse. And thank you for helping me." His silver eyes glittered in hope that Marluxia would not affect the silverette in any way.

The silverette's eyes widened. "Wait, you're my younger brother?" Zexion looked at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly, recognizing his face from the picture that Zexion's mom had given the hospital. The silverette sighed and turned around. "Well, then, Zexion, let's continue this somewhere else. My name's Riku. Come on, Zex." Riku walked out of the alleyway, leaving Zexion alone. The bluenette stood there, hesitant, for about a second, and then followed after him.

Marluxia whispered into Zexion's ear, "He'll find out eventually. Might as well tell him and give up." Zexion cringed, ignoring the words that the deamon spoke, knowing already that they were true.

Yet not knowing that Riku's deamon, Xemnas, was saying the exact same thing to Riku.

~Hayner Rosenkruez~

He walked up to his "apartment building" on the outskirts of the city. Really, it was a big house that he was renting a room in. Quickly, he pulled out his key, nodded to Vexen, who was currently scowling at him, and pushed open the door. In his usual fashion, the door was closed faster than it took for someone to blink, Hayner inside the foyer, pressed against the door. He sighed quietly and pushed away from the door. Sora wandered into the hallway from the stairs, and Hayner nodded to him as he made his way to the kitchen. Leon still wasn't home, so that meant that only a small snack was available, and only because he couldn't get caught. Sighing, Hayner grabbed a granola bar; just as he was about to bite into it, though, the door opened and slammed shut.

Everyone in this house/haven calmly opens the door and slams it shut. 'Leon's home,' Hayner grudgingly thought, folding the wrapper back up. He turned around, and saw that Leon was leaning against the doorframe. "You can have that, you know. That rule was just for Sora when he gets home from school." Hayner blinked and nodded. Leon was the only one that knew of his little "diet", as his coworkers called it. Hayner didn't eat lunch, because he was scared to leave his work place, just like Sora was scared to leave the house to go to school. It seemed as if, to those who know all three of them, that deamons were following them.

How right they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Start-up Sequence

~Sora Leonhart~

Once Leon was back and started dinner, he heard a motorcycle slide in the driveway. Sora went to the front door and looked out the glass; his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of silver hair from the driver. It wasn't long enough to be Leon's deamon, who actually drove a motorcycle unseen down the street quite a few times, so it had to be Riku, the little premonition seer that he was, even though he was nineteen and Sora was fifteen. Glancing around the lawn, he saw, not three deamons waiting, but... "Five?" Sora whispered, just as Hayner walked up to the door.

"Five what, Sor?" he asked. Sora shook his head; he'll talk about it later. Hayner shrugged, looked out the glass, and called to Leon, "Its Riku and someone else! Should we let them in?" After hearing his brother yell, "Yes!" Riku's friend hesitantly knocked on the glass.

Sora quickly opened the door with a bright smile on his face. "Hey, Riku! Come on in, both of you." Riku nodded with a small, sad smile, and the bluenette that was with him, and who looked a lot like the silverette, seemed a little wary of the bubbly teen. Riku noticed this, and with a roll of his eyes whispered into his ear. Slowly, the teen walked into the foyer, Riku behind him, kind of guiding and encouraging him at the same time. Sora blinked a few times, and then decided to ask Riku later. "Why're you here, 'Ku?" Sora asked. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"I've been kicked out of my apartment because they found out I was gay, and then I picked up Zexion here from a fight. And before you think that I beat him up, it was that damn gang; you should have seen him, though. Took out the twins in fifteen seconds flat, and he only decked one and kicked the other!" Sora leveled a glare at Riku as Zexion flushed in embarrassment, even though Hayner gave him a good encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Anyways," Riku said, backing away from Sora, "I was hoping that your brother would allow me and Zex to rent from him. If I need to, I'll pay for both of our rents, even if it may force me to find and work two jobs. So… please?" Riku had an embarrassed look to his eyes, and hopeful at the same time. Sora shook his spiky head, completely understanding his predicament, having been homeless for a while, also.

"Let's talk over dinner, okay?" The four looked into the kitchen; where Leon was in the doorway, wiping his hands off with a towel. "Just finished with it, come join us. It looks like Zexion hasn't eaten in a few days, and you don't look any better, 'Ku. We have enough for everyone." Leon turned around, but before he reentered the kitchen, he added, "And Zexion? Nice job in dealing with those two." With that, he disappeared into the kitchen, with Hayner and Riku soon following suit. Sora glanced at the bluenette as he passed, glimpsing his aura while he was at it; pure silver, through and through, clouding around Zexion. 'Does everyone here have silver in their auras?' He shook his head slightly; he knew now wasn't the time to bring it up. But even as he started forward into the kitchen, he quickly added one thought:

'AND a deamon?'

~Leon Leonhart~

'It's different, having five people around the table and enjoying my cooking, rather than three.' Leon picked slightly at his food while watching the others either chat (Sora, Hayner) or eat (Riku, Zexion). 'I guess that I didn't waste a culinary degree, yet. But, considering the fact that I've just been laid off, I just might be wasting it soon.' At that time, Hayner said, "All my coworkers quit, my manager is leaving me with the managerial position so that he can work at the sister store, and now, it has a damn café with no one working there! Add on to the fact that barely anyone enters the establishment anyways, and you might as well call it doomed." Hayner slouched in his seat. "Life just sucks don't it?" he whispered. "Leon and Riku have been laid off, Sora's been expelled for about a week now; Zexion's the only 'lucky' one here." The other four at the table stared at him, until Leon spoke up.

"You have a café?" Hayner nodded. "And you never told me this because…?" At that moment, Hayner's eyes widened, not focused on anything. Sora, Riku, and Zexion seemed to be affected as well by whatever was happening. A few seconds later, his vision swam, and there was a ringing deep in his ears. Pressing his hands to his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, Leon felt more than heard a bell ring, and a light shone behind his eyelids. Gasping, he slumped slightly in his seat, feeling as if he was being torn in several different directions.

-Bright blond, spiky hair; porcelain-like skin; ebony-black leather hugging a slim body; pure white, beautiful wings. All those, he saw in a flash, feeling as if he should trust the person he saw, but not knowing why. _"Soon, Leon. I'll be there with you soon. Until then, withstand the pain."_ Bright blue eyes and a comforting brush of down soft feathers followed those words, the feathers going across his cheek, almost like a caress.-

"Leon!" He gasped again, eyes shooting open as he did. Looking up, he saw Sora, looking as shaken as he felt – 'Probably went through something like this as well' he thought quickly, 'and yet worrying more about me than about himself.' – "Don't do that! You stopped breathing, you were having convulsions, slight at least, and you're aura was glowing brighter than anyone else here!" Leon shook his head.

"I'm fine, Sora. Really. Just… let me read the cards before you start hounding me about that." Leon got up and pushed past his younger brother, who looked worriedly at him.

Quickly, he went to the office space, which really was more of a meditation/tarot card reading room, and closed the door, locking it so that no one could come in. He sighed, shoulders drooping; today had been going from bad to worse it seemed. Automatically, he went to the table in the far corner of the room, where his cards were. Leon lit a stick of incense, blowing the fire out after. Pulling his deck out of its pouch, he shuffled it a little before asking out loud, "What is the current situation?" He shuffled the seventy-eight card deck, mind blank, and cut it three times.

He pulled the cards and set them in a one-two-three row. 'Death, The Lovers, and The World. Major changes and the death of one phase of life going away are about to happen soon. New love lives will occur during these changes. In the end, renewal will occur, positive and victorious, but not overnight.' Leon sat back, wondering how this wound up to be the situational future that all five of them, he guessed, would have.

But his question wasn't answered still.

~Zexion Norse~

'These people are worrying over nothing. But… that was weird. Who was that person?' Zexion thought, flashes of pale blond locks, tan skin, and clear, playful blue eyes running through his mind. Just as the left, his mental barrier fell, leaving him vulnerable to the thoughts around him. He sighed, which turned into a small wince as they increased in volume.

Zexion hated being a telepath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enter Password

~Riku Norse~

_-Fire burning through his veins, hovering just beneath his skin. He howled in pain, writhing, trying to escape it. A soothing touch, which he leaned into; arms wrapped around him, sending cooling waves through his body. He looked up, aquamarine eyes meeting emerald green. "Don't worry; I've got you now. Shhh..."-_

He jumped, sweating slightly. 'Another premonition,' he thought. 'Shit.' Riku shifted at his spot behind the register, blinking heavily to get rid of the red in his aquamarine eyes. Hayner, luckily, hired the three that could work, and let Sora home school out of the back. The little brat was right, too: the deamons couldn't enter this place. Sighing, he wiped a small bit of sweat from his brow; probably a side effect of that one premonition. Those eyes, though; they were the same as when he had that vision last night at the Leonhearts. -Bright red hair tucked back in a ponytail; bright emerald green eyes surrounded by thick back eyelashes; pale, ivory skin contrasting well with the ebony fabric that clung to him; pure white wings mantled on his back.- He's got to stop thinking about this! He has a fucking job to do!

He sighed just as five people walked through the door. Riku, smiling brightly, said with a wink at the end, "Welcome to the Destiny Book Store! Tell me if you need help with anything, okay?" The men nodded, but the one that attracted the young silverette was a tall red head with bright green eyes. 'Like the one in my vision...' Riku thought, entranced as the redhead grinned upon looking at him. The four others, all blond, moved further into the shop, while the bright red head of hair slinked over to the counter. When he was right in front of Riku, a small smile was the greeting he received. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I think the question should be reversed, don't you think?" Riku blinked, causing the redhead to chuckle and extend a hand. "Axel Flame, ghost and deamon hunter. Got it memorized cutie?" He instantly flushed and nodded. "What? I don't even get a name in return? Not even a handshake?" Sly emerald eyes looked into aquamarine, seeming to see deep into his soul.

"Riku Norse and you can kind of tell what I do." He grasped the hand that was extended to him; swaying slightly, he felt exactly like he did in his premonition for a second. Blinking quickly, he whispered, "You're..." Axel stopped him short by pressing his perfectly pale lips to Riku's slightly chapped ones, releasing the hand in his grip as he pulled away, leaving a business card in his palm. Winking, the gorgeous red head walked into one of the isles, leaving Riku holding the card to his chest and brushing his fingers to his lips. One thought slid through his mind:

What just happened?

~Hayner Rosenkruez~

He never thought that he wouldn't be able to tell when someone entered the store. Normally, the person's emotions would swirl through the store, but these five... their emotions stayed close to them, hovering just past their skin. It was a wonder that he even noticed them at all.

When one of them had approached him, Hayner was reorganizing the science fiction area. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw pale blond hair and ice blue eyes. He turned to face the man, saying, "Hello. What can I do for you, sir?" A smirk crossed his face, and the scar, a mirror image to Leon's, creased.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe I just want to chat." Hayner didn't believe it, but he shrugged anyways. Whatever he wanted to do. He turned back to the shelf and waited for the pale blond beauty – even though Hayner could tell he was a jerk – to speak again. 'Hn. Curiosity. Figures,' he thought. "Tell me, do you have a deamon following you around?" The dirty blond empath froze.

He managed to grind out, "And what if I do? Why should I tell you?" A hum from the man came before a wave of recognition hit Hayner: the guy behind him was from last night's odd vision. "Besides," he said nonchalantly, "I think you already know the answer to your question." Muscles loosened as Hayner went back into the routine of organizing the shelves.

"Good point, Hayner Rosenkruez." Again, the empath froze. "Want a little help there with Vexen, kid?" That last part was breathed against the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Hn," was all he said, a slight blush crossing the bridge of his nose. "I'm not a kid. And how do you know my name?" The blonde enigma chuckled, breath tickling the back of his neck. Sighing, he felt his muscles melt into relaxation. "What do you want from me?" he whispered, tired of this seduction the blonde was using on him.

"Something simple: I just want to protect you from your deamon. Even if it mostly is by order of the High Seraph." Hayner blinked, wondering what he was talking about. "Don't worry." Arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt the blonde nuzzle against the crook of his neck. "Just as there are deamons, there are angels. Seifer Almasy, 'deamon hunter', at your service." A kiss to the neck was the last thing he felt of Seifer.

Except for his emotion: caring love. Something that he didn't expect to feel.

~Leon Leonhart~

He stood in the back, looking through the boxes for anything to at least whisk eggs in, when he felt the brush of the down-soft feathers again. Looking up, Leon saw him: same spiky hair, same blue eyes, and only inches away from him. "I told you, Leon; I'd be here soon. How're you faring?" As if he wasn't waiting for an answer, the blonde continued, "Cloud Strife, deamon hunter and Seraph-ranked angel. We'll be seeing each other soon." And with that, he left.

For once since his haunting began, relief flooded his mentality. Without him knowing why.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Call the Squad Together

~Sora Leonhart~

'Whew! Finally done!' Sora stretched, finished with his worksheets that he needed to complete for his homeschooling. 'Maybe Hayner has a job that I can do for a little bit of money.' Getting up, he walked past a tall blonde that was moving towards Leon. Blinking rapidly, Sora gaped as pure white wings, six of them, spread from his back. "They're nice, huh?" Jumping, Sora turned around to see a blonde that looked surprisingly like himself, also having a quartet of wings on his back. "They actually don't do much in the way of protection, but shows their bearers power. So, Sora." The blonde walked up to him, grabbing hold of the brunette's hands. "Glad we could finally meet. Roxas Strife, deamon hunter, and your personal angel." The other blonde came out from the back, his face blank.

"Roxas. We're leaving," the elder said as he walked past the two.

Roxas looked dejected, but said, "In a minute, Cloud!" Roxas turned back to Sora, then, with a wink, pressed their lips together. Sora melted into the kiss, allowing Roxas to lead him, opening his mouth when a tongue prodded his lips gently. Their tongues twined together for a second before Roxas pulled away. "See you soon, Leonheart." Two pendants were pressed into his hand before Roxas let go.

Sora watched Roxas follow after Cloud with the other three that came with them, with happiness in his heart that he never thought he'd have. Sighing wistfully, he looked down to see a crown pendant on a leather cord, and a lion head as the top of a Celtic cross on a silver chain. He sighed again and walked off to find Hayner; they'll figure out who they were for later.

-Heaven's Base-

There are five people in the room. The redhead sat in a seat, staring at a lighter with his chakrams next to the seat; the four blonde's were separated, two on a couch looking after their weapons, a key-like sword and a gunblade, one on the floor with a sitar, and the last leaning against the far wall, brooding. Kairi sighed and looked at her twin, Namine. The blond girl nodded, and they entered the room. "Have you established contact, boys?" Kairi asked professionally. The elder Strife nodded for them all from his place on the wall. "Good. We need to convince them to come here." Namine took over the explanation.

"We know you all have had feelings for them." Demyx, Roxas, Axel and Seifer flushed a little, while Cloud turned his head away to hide his blush. "It's only natural to. After all, you all have watched them from birth, unlike all the others." Namine held onto Kairi's hand tightly, which she returned just as tightly. They were separated at birth because Namine was an angel. "You'll just need to tell them all of the points of coming here. Including the cold, hard, painful facts."

"We're in the middle of a war with Hell's deamons, Namine," Cloud said quietly. Bright blue eyes with a ring of green around the iris looked up at Namine. "Shouldn't we bring them here as soon as possible to protect them from their deamons?"

She chuckled as Kairi said, "Did you see any of their deamons there?" They shook their heads. "Then their workplace is safe, along with the house that they are staying in."

Namine joked, "Always the SOLDIER, now aren't you, Cloudy-kins?"

Cloud blushed as everyone chuckled - or in Axel's case, in hysterics. "I never should have introduced you and Yuffie," he mumbled, followed quickly by him kicking Axel in the groin. "You have more than enough blackmail on me, now."

~Zexion Norse~

August 21, 2045

Why is it me? Why do I have to deal with being a telepath? What makes me so damn special? I have to deal with Marluxia, still, but I do have two safe havens now. Ifrit, I'm tired of this.

Zexion closed his journal just as Riku entered the room they shared. Because there wasn't a room ready as a bedroom, they shared a small bedroom with two twin size beds, a small closet, and a nightstand for them to share. "Hey there, Zexi," Riku said. Zexion nodded, slightly amazed that he wasn't being picked on for having a "diary".

Then Riku pulls out his own journal. Looking up, Riku said, "You can write more if you want." Zexion blinked before nodding. He opened the journal back up and continued writing.

It seems as if almost everyone is against me. Leon, Sora, Hayner and Riku are really the only ones that are in the same situation as me. At least, I can tell that Sora knows about Marluxia, so I'm certain about him. But, why else would they be scared shitless to exit this house I'm staying at or the work place we work at?

Most of the time, I try to stay away from people that I don't know, but today was new: I let the blonde that I described yesterday kiss me and have conversation with me. His name is Demyx Nocturne, and he acts like a little kid half the time. Demyx said that he was a deamon hunter, and that he was going to help me with Marluxia. It doesn't explain what he was thinking at the time: "He's cute when he's flustered... cuter than when he was a kid. No wonder I fell in love with him." I actually agree with him on that, because I fell in love with him when I had the vision last night.

That wasn't what freaked me out, though. The next thought, though, was what did: "I don't even care that he's reading my mind probably. I want to be open with him; Kairi will most definitely order it, anyways." After he left, the residual thoughts he left behind were about a war with the deamons; there was too much information to write it all down in here, but I did in a separate journal. After I analyze it, I'll probably write my summary down in here.

Zexion out.

~Riku Norse~

He opened his diary that he started when he was seven. This particular journal was started, as usual, on January 1st of that year, 2045. Not much changed from the apocalypse of 2012, from what his mother's childhood diaries said. He sighed and started to write.

August 21, 2045

Axel Flame. That's who my angel is. I never would have thought that I would meet him today.

I had another premonition today. Around... 10:30 am, while I was at the register. It felt like fire was rippling through my veins, hovering underneath my skin. Arms wrapped around me, and a cool "breeze" dealt with the fire. I leaned into the arms, and when I looked up, it was Axel. I remember him saying, "Don't worry; I've got you now. Shh..." That was where it ended.

Will Xemnas attack me again? Is that what it means? I have no idea.

Norse out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nearly Broken

~Hayner Rosenkruez~

He watched Leon shuffle his deck, fumbling with the ring that he found in his back pocket. The empathy held the silver circlet tightly, sometimes glancing at the sapphire imbedded into it. Hayner saw Leon look at the cards he just placed down with shock written in his expression. "No way. I got these three the last time," he said. Hayner blinked, and then looked at Sora, who just shrugged. Apparently, he knew nothing about it. "Death, The Lovers, and The World. Major changes, new love lives, and renewal, positive and victorious."

'Shocked, bewildered, confused; most definitely Leon. But why?' Hayner just sat there, confused as all get out. Apparently, so was Sora. He just didn't show it. Sighing, Hayner said, "Let's just leave that for later, Leon. You know the Tarot better than anyone else here. We'll find it out when we find it out." Leon looked at the empath, before sighing. "So," Hayner looked at the Norse's as they entered the office space, "what did those two talk to you about earlier?" Riku looked over at the sleepy bluenette, before sighing.

"I was told that Axle Flame was a deamon and ghost hunter, but I felt as if he wasn't telling me the entire truth. It looked as if he was able to whip out some sort of weapon with ease, so I doubt that he's just what he said he was." Riku looked over to Sora, who shrugged.

"Roxas Strife. He's an angel, and called himself a deamon hunter as well." Leon looked at Sora, who glanced over at him. "What is it, Leon?"

The older brunette said, "The guy that came to me was named Cloud Strife. He said that he was a Seraph ranked angel, and also called himself a deamon hunter." He glanced at Zexion, then at Hayner. "What about the two of you?" Zexion answered first.

"Demyx Nocturne, deamon hunter. He was thinking of a war between angels and deamons when he left, and imprinted those thoughts where I could find them." The four looked at him. "What? Never heard of a telepath before?" Zexion asked, looking between all four of them. Hayner shook his head.

"Not the weirdest, don't worry. I'm an empath, Riku get's premonitions, Sora see's the deamons, Leon can read Tarot cards better than anyone, and can get messages from the Cosmos. Really, we all are nuts to everyone else." He then added, "Oh, and I got a visit from a Seifer Almasy, who said the same thing. Deamon hunter, he mentioned being on orders from a High Seraph. All that fun shit." Then, he looked at Leon. "Same Seifer that you went to school with, I do believe, Leon. He had the opposite of your scar." The elder of the Leonhart's just grimaced upon hearing that wonderful statement.

~Leon Leonhart~

Joy. Seifer's back.

That one thought drifted through Leon's mind as he thought back upon the last time the two had met. Let's just say, that is when they both got their scars. Pairing knives really could slice through your skin if you aren't careful.

Sora, being the aura reader that he is, decided that it was time for people to be heading off for bed, because the next thing that Leon knew, he was being pulled out of his chair. "Come on, lazy butt. Let's get you upstairs before you go off on one of us." That snapped Leon out of his daze.

"I would not go off on one of you!" he protested. As usual, it fell on Sora's stubborn ears.

Unfortunately, they didn't even get to the second level.

The front door slammed open, and the protective barrier that Leon spent so much time in making broke. The five deamons walked into the foyer, each holding a smirk on their faces. "Sora, run!" Leon ordered, pushing the teen up the stairs in front of him. He could see Hayner shutting the office doors - the one room that the deamons could not enter - to keep the three in there safe. Leon swore when he noticed that Sephiroth and Saix ahead of the two Leonharts. Both Sora and Leon halted on the staircase; Leon looked back to see the way blocked by the other three deamons, who had scowls because they could not get to their haunteds. "And where do you two think you are going?" Sephiroth asked, watching the two with his piercing green eyes. Leon scowled, a small growl escaping his lips.

"Somewhere where you can't find us!" Sora yelled, hoping to attract some kind of help. Leon clamped down on his brother's mouth, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"No use trying something that won't help us, Sor. You should know this by now," Leon whispered into his brother's ear, watching the deamons above them warily. "Try to not cause so much of a ruckus, and we might be able to slip out."

Saix looked down farther, at the other silver-haired deamon. "What do you think we should do with them, Xemnas?" A snort came from behind the two trapped on the staircase. Leon glanced out of the window next to them quickly. Was that something white flashing past by the window?

"I say we take them before the Angel's get to them." A smirk was able to be heard through the deamons words. "They have probably already noticed the fluctuation of magic by now, so we only have a limited time for this." Saix nodded, and Sephiroth smirked down at Leon, who glared back into those acid green eyes.

"Aw, do you really think that we wouldn't track them down?" Leon and Sora twisted around at the new voice that spoke up. A red head stood in the door way, holding two circular weapons in his hands. A smirk graced his pale features. Sora gasped quietly; he probably saw something that meant that he was one of the Angel's. Or a deamon.

Xemnas snarled out, "Axel Flame. What a surprise." The smirk that was on the Angel's face widened a touch.

"Well, I'm not the only Angel here, of course." And then the window broke. Leon covered both his and Sora's heads, even when he felt himself being picked up by someone crashing through said window. When they lighted down on the ground, Leon snapped his eyes open. Four Angels, three of which were blond, the other being Axel, stood in front of them. Looking at the surrounding foyer, Leon figured that they were in front of the office.

"The door's open, you two," Cloud's voice said quietly behind Leon. "Get in there before this gets nasty." Leon nodded before swiftly turning around and slipping in the office, Sora following close behind. Hayner slammed the door shut behind them, Riku quickly being glomped by Sora. His stunned expression was enough for Leon to feel sorry for the silverette.

"What in all the hells is going on out there?" Hayner asked Leon quietly. The five of them heard the sound of fighting in the foyer, causing Leon to groan.

"They had better not destroy my house," he said, exasperated for a second, before shaking his head. "The five that came to us today are currently fighting our deamons, I do believe. The fact that I can see all of them, and hear them also, surprises me. Zexion," the bluenette perked up, "were you able to analyze the thoughts that Demyx left yet?" Zexion shook his head.

"Not fully, but I should be able to describe what is currently happening in the war, along with what has happened." Zexion then cursed, which shocked all of the others in the room. "The notebook is in mine and Riku's room."

~Sora Leonhart~

Sora looked at the door upon hearing that, biting his lip softly. He couldn't get up there right now, but if he could slip out without being spotted... And there is the glare from Leon. "You are not going out there, Sora Leonhart. Do you hear me?" Sora nodded, feeling slightly dejected. Sighing, Leon added, "We can't afford to lose you, Sor. You really don't want to know what all I learned in college, and truthfully? I don't want to use any of it any time soon." Sora chuckled slightly, knowing that Leon was talking about his "training" that came along with the school he went to.

"Sora," Riku asked. The blue eyed fifteen year-old hummed, looking up into aquamarine eyes. "What were you planning, exactly?" Sora blinked at his older friend.

"I was going to try to slip out, grab Zexion's notebook, and slip back in, risking the chance of getting caught so that he would have the information that he needed." Riku blinked at the brunette, who just looked back at him with the same gaze that he started with.

"You would... do that for me?" The brunette glanced over at Zexion, who was staring at him in amazement. "You really would?" Sora nodded.

"Of course."

The sound of glass breaking rang through the room, along with a yell of, "Everybody, get down!" Sora threw himself and Riku down onto the ground, seeing Hayner doing the same for Zexion. Leon was crawling on his elbows to the corner with his tarot card set up, on the floor faster than the person had finished yelling. Once over there, he yanked out the .45 caliber pistol hidden in the bookcase behind the table, slamming in the magazine as fast as he could. He quickly aimed it at the door, which slammed open right then. Cloud was just getting up, having been thrown into the room, when the barrier on the office was broken.

Sora watched as Leon pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight for Sephiroth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Records

-Cloud Strife-

The bullet went straight through Sephiroth's chest, spattering blood over the hardwood floor. The silverette staggered, holding the wound with his hand. Acidic green eyes looked at Cloud, who just glared at him before launching himself at the deamon that he has been trying to kill for the past ten years. He managed to get him out of the office before he disappeared in a flash of smoke. He glanced at the other four, who have dealt with the deamons trying to take their assigned human in almost the same way.

"Well, Cloud?" Seifer asked. "What will we do now?" The blonde ex-SOLDIER looked at the scarred blonde with mako-enhanced irises.

"What else?" Cloud said calmly. Seifer shrugged, hiding the shudder behind that one movement.

"Well, would you kindly tell us what 'what else' is?" Cloud turned around to face the office door, and the angry brunette that had shot Sephiroth. The cold gray eyes stared at him, slightly shaking hands holding the pistol level with the blonde's head. Cloud quickly raised his hands in a nonthreatening way.

"Don't shoot me, Leon, please don't." Those captivating gray eyes narrowed before Sora grabbed Leon's gun arm and brought it down sharply.

"Leon, don't you dare," Sora warned, looking disapprovingly at his elder brother. Leon glared at his younger brother halfheartedly, but not making any move to stop him as Sora took the pistol away from him. "Really now, must you do this? I knew that you went through this sort of training in college," that shocked everyone but the two Leonharts and Seifer, "but I thought you said that you would rather not use that training any time soon." Leon chuckled at that.

"My own words are being used against me," he said, sounding slightly miffed.

Cloud glanced between the brothers, and then looked at the other three. These five were the cause of their war; they were the souls that Satan wanted for himself. "I heard that," Zexion said, startling Cloud. "Mind saying that thought out loud, Strife?" Cloud chuckled.

"I would think I don't have a choice in that matter." Cloud glanced at the other four, who were giving him a "What the hell" look. "Can we have this conversation somewhere else? Maybe the-"

Leon cut him off. "We'll stay here." Cloud looked at him pointedly, seeing the slightly muscled body shudder.

Cloud shook his head before saying, "Satan wants your souls for himself, all five of you. That is the cause for this war; you see it is rare that souls like yours are found in a physical body, and are not Angels." Cloud looked at each of the five, gauging their reactions to this. They all seem to have taken it very well, so Cloud continued on. "The High Seraphs have ordered the five of us to watch out for all of you." Seifer took on the narration from there.

"That would be the reason that I was in the same culinary school as you, Leon. Cloud couldn't make it, seeing as he was in a secret laboratory at the time, so our superiors ordered me to watch you first hand, since they were thinking that it would be a long time before this happened, so you would have forgotten me by then." He scoffed, "Wrong move on their end."

Cloud glared at him before continuing, not noticing that his eyes were glowing. "Before you ask, you guys really don't want to know what he was talking about. A little to graphic for you guys to hear about right at this moment." Leon sighed, shaking his head. Riku looked at him strangely, and Zexion mirrored the same look, although a little shocked. Sora... Cloud could not see Sora at that moment.

"I still do not understand why you were watching us, anyways?" Riku asked. Cloud could feel the glare that Axel was giving him, and, turning his head to look at said red head, Cloud gave him a glare.

"You guys want to have a personal chat with each of them?" That was the signal for them to separate and talk to each of their Rose's personally.

~Riku Norse~

_-The fight before him was bloody. He watched as Axel sliced through Xemnas with his chakrams, making a clean cut and killing the silver haired deamon. That same fiery feeling erupted above his heart. Axel quickly turned around to face him, sprinting towards him as fast as he could...-_

Riku blinked, forcing the vision out of his sight. 'Why do these damn premonitions happen without warning?' he thought, shaking his head slightly. "Hey, Riku." His head shot up to look at Axel, who had his hand on Riku's shoulder. He noticed that the other four weren't in the foyer anymore. "Are you okay?" the redheaded Angel asked. The silverette nodded, hoping to hide the flash of red in his eyes, which happened whenever he had a premonition and a little after, from Axel with his bangs.

Riku gasped as his head was lifted by light fingers below his chin, his still red eyes looking into Axel's bright green eyes. "You had a premonition, didn't you?" the Angel asked quietly, almost in a murmur. Riku nodded slightly, ashamed that Axel had noticed. "I won't ask further, don't worry. Come on; let's go into the second office in here." Riku blinked; his confusion was apparent in his clear, luckily aquamarine, eyes. "We're talking to each of you separately. If you don't want to leave here, then we can talk in a corner or something. This office is kinda taken by Cloud and Leon. And from what I have heard, it could go either way."

Riku blinked, and then said, "I'd like to stay here if that's alright." Axel nodded, so Riku walked over to the corner opposite the office. "What is it that you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat down on the hardwood, watching Axel sit down next to him.

"It all depends on what it is that you want to know. Considering your question earlier, I can tell you why we were charged with watching you, actually since you were born." Riku nodded, causing Axel to nod. "Well, really, they could have chosen anyone to watch you guys. The High Seraphs chose us because we were the closest to your ages; in your case, they chose me when I was... about four, actually. So, really, the reason behind why is only known to them. I believe that it is because the High Seraphs wanted to make sure that Satan didn't get what they consider Angel's in his hands. There might be another reason, but I think, actually I know, that only Cloud and maybe Roxas know that one." Riku nodded, silently, absorbing all of the information given to him. "Is there anything else, 'Ku?"

Riku sighed, "No. Really, I was only wondering about that." Axel nodded, and Riku smiled slightly at the elder redhead.

~Zexion Norse~

Zexion continued to read over the residual thoughts that Demyx left earlier, the blonde looking over his shoulder, adding to what was written when Zexion needed it added to. Demyx pointed at something that Zexion had skipped. "That is the reason that the High Seraph's wanted to keep secret." Zexion glanced at Demyx quickly, his eyes wide as he looked at the blonde. Clear blue eyes looked at him. "Cloud told me about this, and requested that I look into it. Surprisingly, the High Seraph Namine allowed me to see it, so this information is not stolen." Zexion narrowed his eyes, but accepted his explanation before reading on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moving Base

~Hayner Rosenkruez~

Chocolate brown eyes warily watched Seifer, knowing his and Leon's past. "So, you really are telling the truth?" Hayner watched as Seifer nodded; the pale blonde chuckling as he did. Hayner pursed his lips. "I'm sorry that I'm not so trusting of you, but I do know how damn dangerous you are. At least, when you're physically fighting." Seifer chuckled again, causing Hayner to flush slightly.

"You know, I can fight several ways." Ice blue eyes playfully looked at Hayner when Seifer said that. "I'm sure that I can show you one of those ways..." A book was then chucked at the pale blond Angel, who was laughing about it. "I was joking, jeez! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hayner glared at him, the flush now encompassing his entire face. Oh, he knew better than that. Seifer wasn't joking; he was covering it up.

"Bull, you were joking. Don't forget who you are dealing with, Almasy," Hayner ground out, his glare smoldering even further. Seifer stopped laughing, noticing the anger that was showing in the surrounding air. "Don't you dare try to hide these things from me, because I can tell when you do." The taller blonde quickly walked over to Hayner, who was starting to tear up, and wrapped his arms around him. Hayner didn't even try to stop him. "I've had too many people in my life hide things from me," he whispered into Seifer's chest. "Don't lie to me. Just don't lie to me..."

Seifer shushed him. "I won't. I promise I won't," he whispered, his emotion shining with truthfulness and slight hurt. But, the hurt wasn't because Hayner had gotten angry at him.

It was because he had hurt Hayner by lying to him. Hayner felt a small smile form upon his lips at that realization.

~Sora Leonhart~

Sora watched as Roxas sat down at his desk, the blonde looking slightly uncomfortable in his room. Well, not a lot of people would in a room that was covered in game posters, and what little wall that you could see was painted hot pink and black. "So," Sora started, having already talked on the way up to his room about reasons and such, "what are you guys going to do?" Roxas glanced into Sora's ocean blue eyes, a question in them. "What are you guy's going to do with the five of us? I mean, our home isn't safe anymore, and I doubt that we can move in above the shop." Sora tilted his head. "So, what are the Angel's going to do with us?"

Roxas shook his head, his spiky blond hair swaying as he did. "That is a question for Cloud. He seems to know more about what we are going to do once this is over." Sora nodded, understanding that. "Elder brother doesn't want the younger brother to know," Roxas said with a small smirk, causing Sora to chuckle.

"Sounds a lot like Leon to me, that's for sure." Sora looked into cerulean eyes, seeing amusement in them. "I wonder if it was safe leaving those two together," Sora said. Roxas tilted his head, almost at the same time that Sora did. "They didn't seem to like each other much." Roxas chuckled.

"How much do you want to bet that it was because Leon was still scared shitless about the fact that he had just shot Sephiroth seriously and he wasn't killed?" Sora thought for a second. That would make sense; Leon had shot him through the chest, quite possibly damaging several major organs when he did.

"Yeah, I can see that. After all, that was a kill shot, and he didn't die. Sephiroth only disappeared after Cloud had tackled him out of the office." Roxas nodded, seeing that his point had gotten across. "But, I still wonder what will happen." Roxas chuckled.

"We might take you five to the base. It would make more sense than having you guys move into the shop." Sora nodded. They looked at each other, and all of a sudden, they both started to laugh. Once they had calmed down, Roxas said, "Man, we are too much alike. You were thinking the same thing, weren't you?" Sora nodded, still laughing quietly.

~Leon Leonhart~

He gasped as he was pressed against the wall. "Cloud, stop. We might be found..." Cloud nuzzled against the brunette's neck, softly humming. Leon groaned quietly, the vibrations gently adding to his awareness. "Cloud, really. Don't we need to be talking instead?" Leon was still talking quietly, and a small whimper left his lips as Cloud licked at his collarbone.

Cloud sighed heavily before straightening. "All right. We've already talked about why you are being watched by me, so what else is there..." Cloud closed his eyes, and looked to be thinking. Leon watched the slightly taller man while he tried to calm down. Even though that was difficult with the small, probably unconscious, movements that Cloud's hips were making. "Oh yeah." Leon looked into Cloud's bright blue eyes, which were shining slightly. "The High Seraph Council wants you five to come over to the Angel's base. It'll be safer than your house at the moment." Leon looked at him, with a "You are bullshitting me" look. "I'm not lying, it's the truth. That order was given just in case this happened." Leon rolled his eyes, still not believing it.

"Yeah, right." Leon turned his head away from Cloud, not knowing that Cloud was starting to growl at that statement. He was focused on the small, pulsating light in the opposite corner. Leon heard a quiet song coming from the light; he didn't notice that he was slowly walking towards it until he actually touched it. In the background, Leon heard Cloud yelling at him, but the song was currently drowning him out. He had heard this before; it was always playing whenever the Cosmos wanted to speak with him. So, the gray-eyed man closed his eyes and allowed the ball of light to diffuse into his hand...

-Cloud Strife-

He just managed to catch Leon after that small ball of light disappeared into his hand. "Leon!" Cloud attempted to wake the nineteen year old up by patting on his cheek. "Axel, I know you're out there! I need your help!" Cloud yelled to the foyer. The office door slammed open a second later to reveal the silverette, who rushed over to Cloud's side.

"Sora would know what to do better right now. I'll get him, check his vitals. If I remember correctly, he has the tendency to stop them when he is like this for extended periods of time." Cloud nodded, just as Riku slapped him on the shoulder and ran back out of the office, yelling for the younger Leonhart. Cloud remained calm, even as he checked Leon's heart beat and breathing. 'Good, they haven't stopped yet. Let's just hope that it stays that way.'

"Cloud, let him go," Sora said from behind the blonde. Carefully, Cloud set Leon down on the ground and sat back. The energetic brunette sat where Cloud had vacated, checking over the vitals quickly, and paused at the breathing. "Shit," Sora whispered quietly, shocking Cloud slightly. He started to press against Leon's chest, counting to thirty as he did. Cloud noticed that panic started to get to Sora.

"Do you want me to take over there so that you can check everywhere else?" Cloud asked quietly, hoping that Sora allowed him to keep his brother breathing. Surprising everyone, Sora nodded, and moved on to other checks. Cloud put his ear to Leon's mouth, hearing no air movement, and got back to the compressions.

Axel walked up behind Cloud. "I think we should move him to the base." Cloud nodded, not slowing down in the compressions.

"Move all of them," Cloud whispered, just loud enough for both Axel and Sora to hear him. "That will be easier. Sora and I can go now, while you guys can gather their things and come later." Cloud checked his breathing again, and noticed a small amount of breathing. "He's breathing slightly. It would be better if he was on forced oxygen; that way, we don't have to worry about him fading in and out with the oxygen." Mako-blue irises looked into Sora's ocean blue, and he saw the same thought going through Sora's mind. Pale lips pressed together, while wary acceptance shone in his eyes. Cloud nodded. "Well, then. Axel, go tell the others to gather their things, while me and Sora get Leon to the Angel's infirmary." Axel made a sound of agreement, but Cloud didn't hear him. He was focused again on making sure that Leon stayed alive long enough to get him to the base.

"Wait," Sora said, and he was up, getting two pendants (one of them being the one he wanted to give to Leon) and a tarot deck. "Alright, so, are you flying or teleporting?" Cloud looked into Sora's eyes.

"Teleporting. It'll be the fastest way to get there." Sora nodded, and kneeled back down. "Alright, on three. One." Cloud glanced back up into trusting ocean blue eyes. "Two." He looked down at his brunette's sleeping face, feeling all of the love in his gaze.

"Three."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wake-up Call

~Zexion Norse~

Zexion and Demyx were having a conversation about the Council's real reason when Zexion got the trains of thoughts from downstairs. He quieted immediately, closing his eyes tightly from the pain. Demyx must have noticed what was going on, because he didn't ask about it.

-Get them out of here. -Leon's in danger. -Get the others to the Angel's base. -Sora's going with me there. -I won't let Leon die.

Zexion gasped as Cloud left, because only Cloud could have such panic in that sort of situation. "Zexi?" Demyx asked quietly, placing his hand gently on the telepath's shoulder. Zexion shook his head.

"Help me gather my things," he said quietly. "Maybe even some of Riku's, because I think he's gonna be getting Sora's and some of Leon's." Before he could think about what he was saying, Zexion was up, gathering his meager belongings. Second day in the Leonhart household, and he was already having to move. Demyx must have seen his urgency, because he was over on Riku's side of the room in a flash, picking up the things that Riku kept out and putting them in his saddlebags, which he had brought in yesterday after the whole vision thing. Really, Zexion noticed, Demyx seemed to be able to tell when he was agitated or anything else and calmly dealt with it.

Someone knocked on the door to their room. Zexion heard Demyx go to the door and open it. "Hey, you guy's had better start packing your stuff-"

"We know, Riku," Demyx said. "You go get Sora's stuff, I have your saddlebag all packed already." Zexion heard Riku sigh, before hurrying off somewhere else. Zexion turned around, finished packing his backpack, to face Demyx, who stood in the doorway. "You ready?" the pale blonde said. The bluenette nodded, his angled haircut falling in front of his silver eyes. Demyx nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's go, then."

~Riku Norse~

He followed Axel up to Hayner's room, putting his hand on the taller man's shoulder as he drifted his way past the dirty blonde's room to Sora's. Once he got there, though, Roxas opened the door. "I've got this; you go to Leon's room, alright?" Riku nodded, moving next door to the elder Leonhart's room.

Once in, the silverette didn't know what to pick up. So, Riku grabbed the small, empty backpack that was in the corner by the door and started to pick up some clothes from the dresser. Once he had a few of Leon's everyday clothes packed away, startled that he had enough room for several different outfits; he glimpsed a leather jacket with fur around the collar. After a second's thought, Riku picked it up and stuffed it into the backpack. Leon would have a cow, or maybe Cloud would, but hey. Riku's allowed to pick on his landlord. Sora had said so, too!

"Riku, we're going to leave now!" Axel whispered from the doorway. The silverette nodded once before hightailing it out of the room. He followed the redhead down to the foyer, where the others were waiting for them. "Alright, Angel's are to teleport with who they are bound to. Roxas, you're going with me and Riku." Before the blonde could protest, Axel added, "You know you are not the best teleporter; don't you even try to argue with me." Roxas glared at him but did as he was told. Riku followed his lead and grabbed hold of Axel's right arm. He closed his aquamarine eyes, allowing Axel to protect him...

~Leon Leonhart~

He felt himself float through the Cosmos, not really feeling it, but knowing that it is happening. His eyes were closed, unseeing, yet he still saw the stars floating past him in his mind. -Follow the Angel's. You shall be freed from the deamons. - Leon tilted his head back, allowing the Cosmos to enter his mind. -Cloud is the one that you are destined to be with. Do not be scared to start a relationship with him.-

Leon scrunched his nose. _-But, you know my trouble trusting others in such an intimate way..._

-He is not like your last relationship. You can trust him. - Leon felt the Cosmos force images into his head, of a pure white room, with Sora and Cloud surrounding a bed. Another vision, one of Cloud staying by the side of the same bed, and he was on it. Cloud was holding his hand tightly, and it looked like he was speaking to him. All of a sudden, it was like the volume was turned on, and he was hearing Cloud speak. "Leon, I swear, if you don't wake up soon, Hun, I will go into the Cosmos and drag you out. If you die on me, I will fucking kill myself so that I can be with you, even in death." He slammed his fist down on to the bed next to his head. "Damn it," he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

And in the same way they came, the visions vanished. -You see, my child? He is not going to be like your last one. - A brush to his cheek, and he was sent off, back to the world of the living. -Remember my message, Leon. Stay by your Angel, and tell the others, also. It is not just for you... -

"LEON!"

He gasped, eyes shooting open. Leon saw not Sora, but Cloud hovering above his face. "Leon, are you alright?" the blonde asked, worry shining through his Mako enhanced eyes. Leon closed his eyes for a second, feeling his own worry drain away.

"I'm alright," Leon whispered his voice hoarse from not using it in his sleep. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that Cloud was staring at his lips, which he kept slightly open. "Cloud...?" he whispered, staring into those blue irises, hearing the Cosmos' say on this once again. It became quite clear what Cloud was out to do, for he then pressed their lips together.

-Cloud Strife-

He was scared that the younger man would push him away, and was surprised when Leon pushed back. He wanted to keep it chaste, knowing that Sora would be coming back at any time, but... Well, it seemed that Leon wanted to keep it going, because he opened his lips wider and brought out an explorative tongue. Cloud jumped, all thought of keeping it chaste out the door. Their tongues twined together for one second, Leon moaning at the contact, before Cloud dominated the kiss. He made rough swipes inside of Leon's hot cavern, tasting vanilla and something that just reminded him of his spicy lion.

And then Sora cleared his throat. He was slow to leave Leon's lips, but he did nonetheless. "That is not something that I want to be seeing, Cloud, even if I did half way give you permission. He is my elder brother, and I, as his younger brother, do not want to know about his love life," the younger brunette said as he wandered over to Leon's bedside. The elder brunette rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. Cloud chuckled, seeing the exasperation that Leon had for what his brother had said.

"It gets worse when you have twin brothers," Cloud told Leon, who just looked up at him, confusedly. "Roxas and Ventus, my younger brothers. Try having two on your ass about who they see you with. And then trying to figure out who is who." Sora snorted from where he stood on the other side of the bed.

"Already messed those two up, Cloud. Terra nearly had my ass for thinking Ventus was Roxas," Sora said as he checked the monitor that was hooked up to Leon. "I swear; you have to know them by eye color, wing number, and personality. Because those two take identical twins to the extreme." Leon snorted at that comment, causing Sora to smirk slightly. "No, Terra didn't hurt me too much. He's in the same group as us, so he wouldn't injure someone who he is going to have to work with." Cloud shook his head, watching the two Leonhart's converse, all the while making sure that he stayed close to Leon.

He could tell that something changed while Leon was talking to the Cosmos. Heck, Cloud had a dream in which the former leader of the High Seraphs was talking to him. He guessed that it was to show that he and Leon were not that different.

'But, why would she tell me not to hurt him, other than the obvious? Is it because of that bastard that he dated once? Or... some other reason?' All Cloud needed to know was that he would never do anything to hurt Leon. Even if he did, it would not be on purpose.


End file.
